Piece of Sun in the Vampires Heart
by kkbby69
Summary: Ivan is a vampire out for his next meal when he notices a rare smell of a boy who has more than one thing rare about him. The boy gains Ivan's interest, but what next? BOYXBOY, DONT OWN HETALIA, RUSAME. PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

This was unhealthy. Normal people would ask who they like on dates, go out to get something to eat, or at the very least, introduce themselves. But normal people aren't vampires. It all started with one simple hunt when Ivan's undead life changed.

_Ivan was out in the midnight air, hoping to find a good catch, feed, and go back to his empty home. Sure it got lonely ever since his sisters left along with his three servants, but he was used to it. _

_He sat on a roof top, looking down to the almost empty streets. Almost no one was out at this hour except for some teenagers and the frequent clubbers who were most likely drunk. He hated feeding on alcoholics, their blood may as well have been thinner than his, and that said something considering vampires had to consume blood to even out the thickness of their own blood. _

_He sighed and sniffed the air, cringing at the smell of alcohol and sweat that came with the partiers. There was a girl walking in the ally next to the building he was perched on and he decided he might as well. She looked like a prostitute, and probably was when he saw the stack of cash she pulled out of her bra as she started counting it. _

_Her clothes were torn, her make up smeared, one of her heals on her shoe broken. It was a sight he'd seen before, and he recognized a prostitute rape anywhere. _

_He thought that he would put her out of her misery and just drink her dry until he smelt something new. Someone was out at night, completely sober, walking alone, and had the most delicious smelling blood Ivan had ever smelt. _

_'HH blood type. Rare. Exotic even. Who is he?' Ivan smirked as he looked for the holder of the rare blood type to feed on, but stopped in his tracks when he found him. _

_A blond boy was walking calmly down the streets, listening to music as he carried a grocery bag filled with donuts while his eyes shone blue under his glasses as he grinned happily at seemingly nothing. _

_Ivan gaped at the boy, unsure of what was so captivating. Before he knew it he was following him, trying to figure out where he was headed. The blonde walked up to a mansion and greeted the gate keeper before walking through to the door. _

_It was an amazing house from the outside. A large chrome fence surrounding a brick walkway that led to the door, and on either side of the walkway were gardens, filled with colorful flowers and healthy looking trees. The mansion itself looked Victorian, about a century old but newly refurbished. As Ivan watched he looked through the windows, noticing the boy was alone in the house. _

_A pang of pity welled itself in Ivan's chest, knowing how lonely it could get in a big house with nobody else. For a moment he considered going up to the boy but realized he had nothing to say to him. "Yes hello I was out to look for blood to drink and noticed you. You seem lonely, may I come in?"…yeah no. he sighed and settled for watching him from the tree branch. _

_He hopped from tree to tree as he followed the other, seeing through the windows. The boy started watching TV, screaming anytime a ghost came on the horror movie as Ivan tried not to laugh. After the movie he went to the kitchen and drank some soda with ice cream. Ivan tilted his head at the odd concoction and settled for it being an American thing. _

_Once he finished his drink he went to the bathroom up stairs. Ivan climbed the tree and peeked in the window, his face turning red when he started stripping. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy's body, trailing his gaze along his toned chest, his muscled arms, and finally lower, his eyes landing directly between his legs. _

_His sneak peek was short lived as he went into the shower shortly after, but the effects were still lasting on him as he groaned. He decided to leave that night, but promised he'd come back, telling himself it was because he was bored. After he got home however, he found himself pleasing himself to the boys image, and he knew that boredom was far from the reason he planned on going back._

Tonight would make the 9th time Ivan visited the boys house, the 4th time he watched him strip and shower. After a week he started feeling protective of him, mainly because someone tried to jump him. But just as Ivan was about to jump in and help, the boy showed his unusual amount of strength as he threw the attacker down the alley.

Ivan grinned, happy his boy was strong. But then he realized he referred to him as 'his'. After drinking two girls and a drunk man to vent his problems, he came to accept that he might have a small problem.

Ivan sat in his tree thinking about the scene in the alley again when something changed. He felt something. Eyes, staring right through him. He looked up and saw bright blue eyes glaring at him as the boy covered himself with a towel. Ivan eyes widened and he jumped down from the tree, quickly trying to run.

Before he could the boy opened his bathroom window and leaned out to yell at him, but leaned too far and fell. Ivan had a split second to react as he sped over and caught him, lowering him to the ground gently.

"Dude what the fuck! Get off of me!" he yelled and punched Ivan. Ivan winced, not used to a humans hit being so strong.

"I am sorry. You were falling so-"he began to try and explain.

"I wasn't falling in the shower! Pervert stop touching me!" the boy yelled and kicked him in the head, giving Ivan a nice view between his legs. He noticed him look and blushed, punching him in the nose. "Don't look there!" Ivan stuttered trying to explain himself but a guard grabbed his arm, pulling him away.

"HH!" he yelled suddenly, not sure why he decided to say that.

"The fuck? How do you know my blood type? Have you been stalking me? Get him out! Don't let him back in!" he ordered the guard and ran back inside, leaving Ivan to be dragged and thrown out the gate.

He sighed and started walking home, trying to figure out how he'd see his sunflower again now. He started noticing the boy's resemblance to a sunflower around his 3rd day watching him. He smiled, thinking the flower suit him well.

He sat on his couch and sighed, thinking of ways he could see him again when it hit him. He grinned at his plan, deciding that it was the most ingenious plan he had ever had. He was going to kidnap the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred sat in his room, blinds closed and his door locked. When he saw the man outside his window, a mix of feelings went through him. First he wondered why the man was there, thinking maybe he was going to rob him. Then he noticed where he was staring and realized the man wasn't a robber but a pervert.

'Damn perve, I know I'm not the ugliest in town but really? I was in the shower! Oh go how many times has he watched me?' a blush crept on his cheeks as he thought of what the man had seen. 'Don't tell me he saw me doing karaoke' he hid his face in his pillow and groaned. 'He knew my blood type…maybe he's a doctor?'

During his thoughts he didn't hear the floors creek on the stairs. Ivan was next to his bedroom door, having remembered which one it was from watching him. 'Right, now just to get in, knock him out before he screams, and run' Ivan thought to himself.

He carefully reached for the door handle and turned it, soon realizing it was locked. 'ok… plan b' he proceeded to kick in the door as his poorly planned plan b that he thought of on the spot.

Alfred jumped from his bed to see the smiling man in his door way. He was about to scream when Ivan ran over to him with super human speed and covered his mouth, his large hands nearly suffocating him.

Ivan looked in his eyes as his eye color turned bright purple. "Sleep" he whispered and Alfred fell limply in his arms. The last thing Alfred remembered thinking was 'what is he?' before everything went black.

He grinned happily and picked up his sunflower bridal style, making sure to be careful with the delicate human. 'Now what?' he thought suddenly. 'I can't just walk out the front door…but the window is too small for me…' he looked around and decided to walk around the house to look for a bigger window.

He looked in each room, occasionally chuckling at the objects he found. He remembered the karaoke room and couldn't help but laugh.

As he wandered the house a small servant came into view and froze when he saw the sight. The small boy stared at Ivan, then looked at the unconscious Alfred in his arms. Ivan sighed and ran up to the servant.

"Privyet. What is your name?" he asked politely.

"K-kiku" he responded after he fell on the floor, surprised by Ivan's sudden close proximity. Ivan towered over him and smiled,

"sleep." He ordered and the boy's body went limp on the floor. Ivan continued wandering until he found a movie room, with fairly large windows. 'Perfect' he thought victoriously and put Alfred down on the large loveseat before opening one side of the window.

Cool air hit his face as he sighed in relief. The warmth of the house was unsettling for him compared to his normally cold house. He picked up Alfred again and jumped out the window onto a tree, then over a fence into the street.

Alfred felt the cold air blowing against him and opened his eyes. He was so dizzy, nothing would stop moving. After a minute of clearing his head he realized it wasn't his vision that was making things move, he was moving, and quickly for that matter. He looked up and saw Ivan, then looked around to see Ivan was running, faster than most cars he noted when they passed a few cars on the freeway. He screamed and hit the others chest. Ivan just looked down and smiled, his fangs slightly poking out under his lips. Alfred froze and paled.

"w-what the fuck are you?" he asked the man, but his voice was covered by the sound of the wind. Ivan just looked back up and hopped onto the top of a fence, running along it almost gracefully. Alfred settled for staying quiet, fearing the other would drop him if he offended him.

Soon they arrived to a large old house that looked abandoned on the outside. Alfred shivered in fear and bit his lip, already thinking of his escape plan once he was let down.

"That is not a good idea little one" Ivan suddenly spoke and smiled down at him, walking up the steps to his house.

"What?" he asked, trying to play innocent. Ivan laughed and shook his head.

"I can hear your thoughts. Do not try to lie to me." He warned as he dropped the other on the couch in his living room. Alfred tensed and stood up, glaring at the other.

"Stay out of my head you stupid commie!" he yelled and charged at him, fist in the air. Ivan grinned and took out a pipe, holding it straight out. Alfred barely skidded to a stop just as the pipe was about to hit his throat. Ivan made no movement as he smiled.

"You are mistaken. I have not been communist for many years." He stated simply and lifted the pipe to pick up Alfred's chin, forcing him to look up at him. "And I assure you, after four thousand years of living, I am far from stupid." Alfred gaped at him and started retreating backwards.

"Delusional bastard. What the hell makes you think you're that old?" he glared and balled his fists, "let me tell you how this is going to go. I am going to beat your creepy ass and then go to the cops to arrest you. I have friends in there, it won't be hard to get them to beat the shit out of you too" he threatened.

Ivan chuckled, "first you must fight me. Don't get too ahead of yourself." He warned and took off his coat. Alfred froze for a second, noticing the others well-built body and many scars. For a split second his body threatened to get turned on, but then he remembered why he was here in the first place.

He charged at him as his fist was about to make contact with the others nose but Ivan bent backwards and grabbed the underside of Alfred's arm, using his strength to easily throw the other across the room back on the couch.

Alfred stared at him in shock as Ivan continued smiling. "Thank you for the complement. I try to stay in shape" he stated suddenly. Alfred was confused until he remembered his earlier thoughts.

"Damn it I said stay out of my head!" he screamed at the other and glared as he sat on the couch. "What the hell are you? No one has been able to just toss me like that, and earlier you were running pretty damn fast." He huffed, deciding fighting wasn't a great idea.

"I am a vampire. My name is Ivan by the way. What is yours?" he asked and sat on the coffee table in front of the other.

"Alfred. And there is no way you are a vampire. They don't exist." He glared at the other, trying to back into the couch to get distance from him.

"Fredka. I like that name." he grinned showing off his fangs. Alfred froze and stared at them, unsure of what to think. "I am telling the truth. And yes, vampires do exist. I am undead proof, da?" Alfred felt dizzy and suddenly passed out. Ivan just chuckled. 'I will let him sleep, he will need his strength if he plans on fighting me again. I am glad he is just as interesting as I thought. Maybe I can turn him so I can keep him' Ivan smiled lightly at the thought. 'But that would ruin his blood. I will keep him human for just a little longer.' He decided and picked the other up, bringing him to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep wasn't a thing vampires did. That was one thing Ivan missed from his human years. He couldn't remember much but he remembered dreaming. It was like magic inside his head and playing behind his eyelids. He remembered having dreams about food and sex, mostly sex. But the first couple years as a vampire he gave up even trying to sleep.

So when he laid Alfred down in the unused bedroom, he watched as his eyes darted beneath the others eyelids and smiled, envious that he couldn't experience that anymore. He watched through the whole night, peacefully watching as he wondered what the boy was dreaming of.

He was so caught up with his thoughts he didn't notice the sun rising, or the time passing. He was ripped out of his thoughts when Alfred's eyes opened and he screamed, throwing the first thing his hand made contact with, which was a lamp. The lamp came at him and he caught it just barely and started laughing as Alfred glared at him.

"What the hell! Why were you watching me sleep?!" he yelled and grabbed his glasses as he backed against the edge of the bed. Ivan just smiled,

"What did you dream about?" he asked instead of explaining. Alfred stared at him and huffed,

"Home. I dreamt I was away from this cold hell hole and home away from you." He glared as ivan just sighed,

"You will get used to it. What do you want to eat?" he stood up and walked to the door. "it has been a while since I cooked. So while I am relearning you may explore the house"

"Burgers. And I don't want to explore this prison, I want to leave" he glared harder and looked away.

"Oh. Well there is no way for you to leave. You are welcome to try, but punishment will be delivered if you do" he warned and left without another word. Alfred looked around and thoughts of ways he could escape.

'_Ok Alfred, think. This is an old house. Which means…what does that mean? Oh come on! You aced history just think! It's common for secret passages…and underground tunnels leading away from the house in case of bombs from world wars. Perfect.' _

He grinned at his logic and left the room. He opened every door, finding different rooms for various things, but one room had stairs going down. '_Bingo.'_

He went down the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks as he found what looked like a dungeon, with chains and cuffs and… _'Sex toys? Oh god I've been kidnapped by a pervert' _he tip toed along the room, trying not to touch anything that didn't look like a door or window. There were no tunnels, but one small window. _'I can totally crawl through that.'_

He pushed it open, having to use force to get past the rust that held it in place. He grinned and got his first half through, but when he pushed a little more, his hips got stuck. He tried to pull back but found the window edge dug into his back, pinning him right in his spot. _'Crap'_

Ivan was listening to the others thoughts and laughed, amused by his reactions. He would admit to being slightly panicked when he found his sex dungeon. Well, it wasn't his, it was there when he found the house, but he did enjoy it. He never used it, but he now thought of a good reason to start.

He frowned when he was called a pervert_, 'I am a lot of things, but not a pervert.'_ He thought to himself. **_'Well you did just think about punishing him with the dungeon'_** the other voice said in his head. He blushed and shook his head. _'It was just a passing thought, I am not going to act on it.'_ He argued with himself**_. 'A passing thought is what caused you to be turned. And when you see what the boy has gotten himself into this time, you will be tempted.'_** The voice argued back.

As he was about to argue again he heard Alfred's thoughts, a single word. He sighed and started walking to the dungeon, finding the boys predicament when he reached the end of the stairs. He couldn't help the low chuckled that escaped him as he stared at the boys incredibly toned ass.

"This is a nice view fredka. You know I said I would punish you if you tried to escape" he stated coldly and placed his hand on Alfred's thigh. He heard a groan as his hips wiggled back and forth.

"Can you get me out of here!" he growled and Ivan just smirked, laying his hand on the others surprisingly firm- "hey! Touching there is not going to get me out of here!" Ivan sighed and grabbed his ankles, yanking them until Alfred shot out from the small space, landing right on top of Ivan, straddling him.

"You know, I do not appreciate being called a pervert. This room isn't mine" he fake pouted and chuckled at Alfred's blushing face.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my head!" he glared down at him. "And I don't buy that shit. The room isn't yours? Sound a lot like the old excuse 'it was like that when I got here'" he stated, mocking Ivan's voice.

"You did tell me to stay out of your head, but it is so entertaining. "He leaned up and looked in the other's eyes, "I can't wait to put thoughts in your head" he whispered against Alfred's lips.

"Wait, what? You can do that? Don't you dare!" he pushed off of him and crawled back against a wall. He looked around for a different way to escape when his eyes landed on a pair of handcuffs. _'Always wondered what those were like in bed, I should ask hi-' _he stopped his thoughts and looked at a smirking Ivan. "I will kill you I swear to god" he glared. Ivan just shrugged.

"You may try, but again, punishment will be the only outcome." He smirked at Alfred's face, "and I may just use those handcuffs, since you were thinking about it anyways"

"I didn't think that! You put that thought in my head!" he accused as Ivan just laughed.

"Even if I did, you did get hard at the thought" his eyes darted down to the slight bulge in the others pants and back up to his eyes. Alfred blushed deeply and ran past him, making his way to the front door. By the time he got to the door Ivan was already there. Before he could turn and run he was thrown over Ivan's shoulder and being carried to the kitchen.

"Put me down asshole!" he kicked against his chest as Ivan threw him down in a chair at the table.

"Eat. It will be your only meal for a couple days. That is your punishment." He put the slightly burnt hamburger in front of him.

"Dude I can cook better than this." He glanced up at him but started eating anyways. Ivan licked his lips and stood behind Alfred.

"I will make your punishment one day without food if you feed me" he negotiated. Alfred just nodded.

"Sure, what do you want me to cook?" he asked with a mouthful but didn't get an answer as Ivan just chuckled.

"Nyet, not that kind of food." He leaned down and licked Alfred's neck, his fangs growing as he bit down before Alfred knew what was happening. The blood that flowed in his mouth tasted so amazing Ivan thought for a second he was getting high, his head feeling light like nothing could ground him. He pulled away after a couple minutes, not wanting to drink the boy dry. He sighed, satisfied for now.

Alfred was face down on the table, unconscious next to the half-eaten hamburger. Ivan shook him to wake him but he didn't move. Ivan frowned and shook him harder, starting to panic. _'Nyet, I made sure to stop before he was dry.'_ He listened and heard a faint breath and heartbeat. He sighed, slightly relieved.

He picked him up and carried him to his room. _'Next time, I drink less.'_ He decided and laid him down. _'No punishment this time. I think he gave enough blood to redeem himself' he_ smiled softly. **_'You've become soft as a pillow'_** his other voice interfered with his thoughts again. "Da, but I ca live with that" he said out loud to himself.

* * *

**ok one more chapter down, I hope you all are enjoying it ^^ please review, it keeps me going**


End file.
